Counter-Strike
Counter-Strike (CS) is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game that takes place in modern times. It was released November 1st, 2000 for the PC, published by Sierra Entertainment and developed by Valve Corporation. Since the birth of the series, many sequels and spinoffs have been created such as Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source. The game started as a Half-Life ''mod, created on the then brand-new Goldsource engine. Both the mod and the game shared nearly the same attributes: they were both fast-paced, team-oriented games. The original ''Counter-Strike ''didn't include any single-player campaigns or computer-controlled players. Although, several server-side modifications added bots. ''Counter-Strike ''was the most popular ''Half-Life ''mod for many years and still is one of the most popular PC games. Since its release, ''Counter-Strike ''has sold over 4.2 million copies, more than any other Valve game besides ''Half-Life ''and ''Half-Life 2. Multiplayer Counter-Strike ''has been praised worldwide for its multiplayer. There are three official scenarios (game modes), each with their own teams, objectives, and maps. The Counter-Terrorists ("the good guys") face off against the Terrorists ("the bad guys"). Note that when attempting to play single player (play with bots), you need to wait for the computer to learn the map. This will occur once per map, and this process will be skipped in later versions. Scenarios There are three official scenarios in ''Counter-Strike: *Assassination *Hostage rescue *Bomb defusal A fourth scenario, known as Escape, existed during the Counter-Strike beta. The gamemode itself is still playable, however, all the official maps were removed while the game was still in its beta stages. Maps There are 25 official maps in the current version of Counter-Strike. Assassination *Oilrig Hostage rescue *747 *Assault *Backalley *Estate *Havana *Italy *Militia *Office *Siege Bomb defusal *Airstrip *Aztec *Cbble *Chateau *Dust *Dust2 *Inferno *Nuke *Piranesi *Prodigy *Storm *Survivor *Torn *Train *Vertigo Weapons Counter-Strike features 25 weapons, ranging from a knife and pistols to shotguns and a machine gun. Melee *Knife Pistols *9×19mm Sidearm *KM .45 Tactical *228 Compact *Night Hawk .50c *ES Five-seven *.40 Dual Elites Shotguns *Leone 12 Gauge Super *Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun Submachine guns *Schmidt Machine Pistol *Ingram Mac-10 *KM Sub-Machine Gun *KM UMP45 *ES C90 Machine guns *M249 Rifles *IDF Defender *Clarion 5.56 *CV-47 *Maverick M4A1 Carbine *Schmidt Scout *Krieg 552 *Bullpup *D3/AU-1 *Krieg 550 Commando *Magnum Sniper Rifle Equipment Along with weapons, there are 9 pieces of equipment. Some can argue that the Radio and Ammunition are also considered equipment, making the total amount of equipment items 11. Factions Most of the Counter-Strike ''games consist of four Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist factions. Although, ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes have added several which are not included in Counter-Strike. Terrorists *Phoenix Connexion *Elite Crew *Arctic Avengers *Guerrilla Warfare Counter-Terrorists *SEAL Team 6 *GSG-9 *SAS *GIGN Gallery General mainmenu_cs.png|The main menu. box_art_cs.jpg|The original box art. Official screenshots screenshot1_cs.jpg|Beta Elite Crew and Beta Phoenix Connexion in map Italy. Both are wielding the Krieg 552. screenshot2_cs.jpg|Beta Arctic Avengers wielding an Ingram Mac-10 and Beta Phoenix Connexion wielding an CV-47 in cut map Tundra. screenshot3_cs.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative wielding a Schmidt Scout and a GSG-9 operative wielding a ES C90 in old version of Piranesi. screenshot4_cs.jpg|A Beta Elite Crew and a Beta Guerrilla Warfare wielding Glocks are heading for Bombsite B in map Dust. screenshot5_cs.jpg|A SAS operative is engaging an Elite Crew with a Bullpup in map Dust. screenshot6_cs.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member is attacking the Counter-Terrorists in map Havana. screenshot7_cs.jpg|A Condition Zero version of GIGN operative is escaping from a blast of C4. screenshot8_cs.jpg|A GIGN operative wielding a Bullpup is engaging two Phoenix Connexion members wielding CV-47 and KM UMP45 in map Prodigy. Note that a Flashbang is going to burst on the ground. screenshot9_cs.jpg|A SAS operative wielding a UMP45 is engaging a Arctic Avengers member wielding a CV-47 in map Havana. screenshot10_cs.jpg|A Counter-Terrorist is reloading an M4A1 in map Aztec. screenshot11_cs.jpg|A GSG-9 operative wielding a UMP45 is engaging a Phoenix Connexion member wielding a Krieg 552 in map Havana. screenshot12_cs.jpg|A Counter-Terrorist operative is aiming a Arctic Avengers member named Enemy with a Scout in map Dust2. screenshot13_cs.jpg|A GIGN operative wielding an MP5 is engaging an Elite Crew member wielding a Krieg 552. External links *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/10/ Counter-Strike] at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike Counter-Strike] at Wikipedia ru:Counter-Strike 1.6 Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike